Access to music videos has been steadily declining since the beginning of the 21st century. Many television channels that once entirely comprised of music videos, such as MTV, VH1, BET, and the like, have either entirely eliminated music videos from their programming, or have relegated them to the point of obscurity.
Furthermore, the prime audience of music videos, namely, adolescents and young adults, have started to move away from watching television and music videos, and are every increasingly turning to interactive entertainment means, such as social media, the internet, and the like, and thus, what little music videos are being shown on television are not being viewed by a vast majority of adolescents and young adults.